


My Heart Beats for You (I Was Lying Girl It Beats for Two)

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice date night for Kelley could turn into something drastically worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Beats for You (I Was Lying Girl It Beats for Two)

It was going to be a good night. It was the last night of camp only a day before their last game for the summer and Kelley had the whole team help plan to make the night perfect. She was going to have the hotel staff set up a corner on the roof just for Christen and her. She had the team help keep Christen out of the room so Kelley could get ready and leave rose petals on the bed. She set the wrapped brand new version of Christen’s favorite book on the dresser. Christen needed a new one, her old one was so worn that some of the pages had fallen out. There was a new text on her phone telling her that Christen went out with Alex to do a little shopping. Apparently Tobin had showed Alex a little spot when they had come to visit her parents and Alex thought it was the perfect time to waste some time and show Christen. Tobin however, was knocking on Kelley’s door.

“What up Tobs, what do you think?” Kelley said motioning her in like a door man.

“Damn Kel,” Tobin said thoroughly impressed. “Did Hope already get the hotel to get the roof and food all sorted away?”

“I think so. I’ll have to check later, I’m going to go to the front desk to see if they can get a couple mochas whipped up with Christen’s coffee from Sweden so they’ll have the whipped cream and caramel drizzled on top. She always said she liked the caramel on top better than the chocolate,” Kelley said almost sprinting out the door.

“Kelley don’t you want to grab daisies out of my hand first?” Tobin almost laughed. If she hadn’t have said anything Kelley probably wouldn’t have even noticed that she had flowers in her hand.

“Right!” Kelley yelled and ran back over to grab the flowers and then out to the front desk. She wanted the daisies instead of roses because she knew how much Christen liked making the crown of daisies in Sweden. She was doing her best to bring everything that Christen missed from Sweden over into tonight, even if she was going back there in a couple days. The woman at the front desk was genuinely happy to make this night happen. She even had the staff make sure they would make fresh desserts right before they were to be brought up so that they were right out of the oven. She had them grab some of the décor daisies and set them up in the hallway near the roof too. She explained that she had a girlfriend of her own for 7 years and she would’ve loved it if her girlfriend did something like this for her. She made sure that the staff knew that Christen’s tiny little pot of coffee was only to be served to them instead of set out for the rest of the hotel to use like it normally would’ve. Now all Kelley had to do was make sure that the wine they brought up was Christen’s favorite. When she found out it wasn’t she texted Alex to stall a little while longer. She tried waiting for the elevator, but it wasn’t coming fast enough so she ran up the 4 flights of stairs to get to Pearcie’s room and prayed she was in there. She didn’t stop knocking on the door until someone came to open it.

“Where’s the best liquor store around here?” Kelley asked out of breath.

“There’s one 6 block down and 2 blocks to the left. It’s called Hound’s Head Liquors, why? You know we still have a game tomorrow right?” Christie answered confused.

“Of course, but they don’t have Christen’s wine and I need it for tonight,” Kelley said turning on her heel. “Thank you!”

“Be careful!” Christie called out, but Kelley had already rounded the corner and ran back down the stairs. She took out her phone to see if Alex had said anything about how much longer she could stall and read the new text on the screen. She’s getting hungry, you better hurry. She would have to sprint back up to Hope’s room to let her know what times she should tell the staff to bring the foods up when she got back from the liquor store. She didn’t bother for a cab and she reluctantly thanked Dawn for all those yo-yo test’s when she got back to the hotel only a half hour later. She stopped by the front desk to hand the wine off to Natalie, the woman at the front desk, and this time decided to use the elevator instead of running up to the 6th floor for Hope’s room. It took longer than she wanted to get up there, but it would’ve taken longer if she ran. Since her room was right next door she would stop in and make sure everything was still in place before Christen would show up. She knocked on Hope’s door and waited for her to open it. Usually she wouldn’t take too long to open the door unless she was reading, which if she was she would hear her tell Carli to open the door. She didn’t this time though, and Hope wasn’t coming to the door either.

“Hope?” Kelley called. Now she heard movement. And a bottle clink down to the floor.

“Hey Kelley,” Hope smiled. She smelled like alcohol. Of all the nights for Hope to be drunk, it would be on the one that it was crucial for her to be sober. Sure, Carli could do it too, but Hope knew the chef and it would’ve been a hell of a lot easier for Hope to do it.

“Are you drunk?” Kelley asked. The annoyance in her voice wasn’t hard to miss, even for a drunk Hope.

“Oh I’m sorry, is that not okay with you?” Hope asked returning the tone. Kelley pinched the bride of her nose and sighed.

“You were supposed to be talking to the chef guys, Jake or whatever. You said you’d help set up the night with Christen for me,” Kelley said dangerously calm. She knew she had to hold her temper when Hope was drunk, it wasn’t the first time she had to deal with her when she was drunk after all. Tonight especially was a little harder to hold her temper and she knew it wasn’t going to end well unless Hope miraculously sobered up.

“John, right yeah. I was trying to prepare myself for your date night, didn’t I do good?” Hope said opening the door up and holding out her hands like she wanted to show off her outfit.

“What are you talking about?” Kelley sighed. If Alex wouldn’t have texted her and told her they would be back in a half hour she would’ve been a lot less worried. She pushed through the doorway and grabbed Hopes hand to bring her back in the room with her. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water and handed it to Hope. She noticed that there were six empty bottles of Bacardi Mojitos on the floor already, and another six pack in the fridge.

“I don’t need water I don’t water to sober up,” Hope said putting the water down on the desk, or what she thought was the desk. It ended up falling to the floor after hitting the edge of the desk and then due to the alcohol Hope wasn’t quick enough to catch it before it hit the ground.

“Fine I’m going to call Carli. Can you just sit down then?” Kelley said pulling out her phone.

“She’s out with Brian. I told her to go out to dinner with him,” Hope said grabbing Kelley’s phone and tossing over to Carli’s bed.

“What the hell? Why?” Kelley asked. So much for keeping her cool.

“Because I know she didn’t want to hear you having sex with Christen when you got done your date night,” Hope explained.

“Yeah well at this rate I won’t be having sex thanks to you,” Kelley said walking over to find her phone.

“Good. I didn’t want you to anyway,” she said following Kelley.

“You told me you were fine with this,” Kelley reminded her. It wasn’t anywhere on the bed, it must’ve slid off onto the ground when Hope threw it.

“I lied,” Hope admitted and stood right in front of Kelley. When she stood back up she was closer to Hope than she would’ve like to be.

“You’re the one that got married not me,” she pointed out. She would’ve went back to looking for her phone if Hope wasn’t backing her against the wall.

“Do you still love me?” Hope asked putting her arm against the wall to bar Kelley in.

“I’m with Christen,” Kelley said. She could feel Hope’s eye on her, but she didn’t want to meet them. She never did.

“But do you still love me?” Hope asked moving in closer.

“I’m not answering that,” Kelley said. She could feel Hope’s breath on her neck.

“So you do,” a tiny smile spread across her lips.

“I never said that. You’re married. Can you just help me find my phone?” Kelley asked trying to move out Hope self-made cage.

“You miss it don’t you?” Hope asked. Kelley knew Hope just liked watching her try to get out of her hold, but she needed to find her phone so she could have someone be ready for the food.

“I don’t miss anything,” Kelley answered a little too quickly. She could feel Hope’s smile when she kissed her neck.

“You miss everything,” Hope mumbled. She might smell like alcohol, but she felt the exact same that Kelley remembered. She tried so hard to forget how Hope felt, and couldn’t.

“I’m with Christen,” Kelley said. She knew Hope wouldn’t stop even if she said it, it was more of a reminder to herself.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hope asked pulling away just enough to look Kelley in the eyes. She watched Kelley bounce on her toes and her jaw tense. She could push her away if she wanted to. Kelley was always strong enough to push her away. It would be even easier now that she had rum in her system. The rum slowed it down, it probably only took Kelley a few seconds before she found her answer, but it felt longer for Hope.

“No,” she said quickly and pulled her closer. She had one hand on the back of Hope’s neck and one on the small of her back before she even had time to think. If she would’ve found her phone she would’ve known that Alex was walking in the hotel with Christen at the same time that Hope had picked her up and brought her to her bed. Hope stripped Kelley of her shirt in the same quick movement as when she brought her hands out from underneath her. Her pants were there an even shorter time than her shirt was.

__

 

“Alex you’re on the 5th floor, remember?” Christen pointed out once she realized she was walking out on her floor and Alex hadn’t gotten off on her own.

“I know, but I wanted to talk to Kelley really quick,” Alex lied. She was really there to make sure that Christen didn’t walk past Kelley into the room. Once she realized Kelley wasn’t outside the door she knew something was up, but she had no idea it was as bad as what it was.

“She might be asleep, I haven’t heard from her all day,” Christen said reaching in her pocket to grab her room key.

“She better not be,” Alex muttered. Christen was about to put the key in the door when they heard the moan.

“I thought Jerramy stayed in Seattle?” Christen asked. He did, and that’s why Alex ran to the door before Christen put two and two together. It didn’t help that the door was cracked because someone had shut it too lightly.

__

 

She really should’ve opened her eyes when she thought she might’ve heard voiced outside the door. She really should’ve checked that the door was closed, but with Hope in between her legs Kelley couldn’t think of anything. Hope had a way of wiping her brain whenever she was in this position. Kelley was too close to get one last look at Hope, and her white knuckles on the headboard were a clear indication of that. When she couldn’t feel Hope’s tongue anymore she hissed and finally opened her eyes to see why she stopped. She wished she hadn’t.

__

 

It would’ve been better if Hope had just been keeping herself occupied. And it would’ve been better if the second moan they heard hadn’t been Kelley’s. They were both too familiar with the later to mistake it for anything other than what it was, Christen for obvious reasons and Alex because hotel walls aren’t as thick as she wanted them to be. It might’ve saved Christen from a little bit of pain if the door had been closed all the way. Maybe Kelley could’ve tried to talk her way out of it.

“Alex, you better get out of the way right now,” Christen said seriously.

“You don’t want to go in there,” Alex said staying her ground.

“I think I do. Get out of the way,” Christen said moving her out of the way. She did her best to make it in the room before Christen. She didn’t know what she could do, but maybe she could at least stop them before Christen saw them actually having sex. She could see Hope’s legs and kicked them with her foot before Christen made it all the way in. When Hope looked up she was wiping her chin off with the back of her hand. She had only seen Alex and anyone could clearly tell she was annoyed for her stopping her, but when she looked to the side and saw Christen it was a different look entirely.

__

 

She reached for anything she could to cover herself up and all she could get was the pillow. The sheets were stuck under the both of them.

“I can explain,” Kelley said quickly. She saw Alex shaking her head, not out of disappointment but more out of a “what the hell did you get yourself into” kind of shake, and tears starting to fall down Christen’s cheeks.

“This was my fault,” Hope said after she had cleaned all of Kelley off of her face.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Christen said pushing past Alex.

“Christen!” Kelley yelled. She was about to go run after her if she hadn’t realized she needed to put her pants and shirt on before she did that. She was hopping into her pants when Alex finally spoke.

“One of you can stay in my room,” she sighed.

“Can you tell the front desk to clean up the roof?” Kelley asked shoving her underwear in her back pocket and rushing out the room before she had even finished putting on her shirt. She made it out in time to catch the door before it closed. Christen had stopped before she even made it past the beds. That was right where the rose petals had started.

“Christen,” Kelley said slowly. She had no idea how she could explain this one.

“What is this?” Christen asked not turning around to face her.

“It wasn’t supposed to hap-”

“No, this,” she asked pointing to the floor. “What is this, Kelley?”

“It’s rose petals,” Kelley said confused.

“Why the fuck are there rose petals on my bed?” Christen asked annoyed.

“You weren’t supposed to see those yet,” Kelley sighed.

“It wouldn’t be the first thing I wasn’t supposed to see today,” Christen said.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Kelley said reaching out to put her hand on Christen’s arm. It was immediately shook off once Christen felt it.

“I’m staying with Alex,” Christen said turning around to walk past Kelley.

“Babe please,” Kelley said grabbing her hand. She had to fix this somehow.

“Just don’t,” Christen said pulling her hand free and walking out of the room. She would’ve liked to call Tobin or Sydney, but her phone was still in Hope’s room. As much as she didn’t want to go back, she needed her phone. She didn’t even have to knock on the door, Hope was already watching Christen walk towards the elevator.

“I need my phone,” Kelley said hearing her voice crack. She wouldn’t have known she was crying if Hope hadn’t brushed away a tear with her thumb.

“I’m so sorry,” Hope apologized. Kelley couldn’t help but laugh.

“No you’re not. You never wanted me to be with her in the first place,” Kelley pointed out. She pushed her way past Hope and found her phone under Carli’s bed. She already had a text from Tobin telling her that was heading for her room. She had just walked out of Hope’s room when Tobin was about to knock on her door.

“I fucked up Tobs,” Kelley said hugging her.

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s just sit down, where’s your key?” Tobin said rubbing Kelley’s back.

“In Hope’s room,” it only made her cry harder when she realized it had fallen out of her back pocket. Luckily Hope was still at her door listening and went back in to grab the key off the ground. She handed it to Tobin and watched them walk into the room before sliding down the wall just inside her room and letting the door close.

“It’ll be okay. What happened?” Tobin asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I went to talk to Hope about making sure had the food covered and she was drunk so I went in to get her water and then, fuck. I messed up. Christen walked in and she saw us. She saw everything,” Kelley cried.

“Wow.”

“What do I do?” she asked.

“Just let her cool off. Talk to her in the morning,” Tobin said.

 

She wasn’t hungover, but she felt like it. Her head was pounding from crying all night. Tobin had stayed in the other bed and was already packing up Christen’s things for her.

“Have you talked to her?” Kelley asked. Her voice was hoarse, more than just from waking up.

“She’s staying with Alex tonight too,” Tobin said. You didn’t have to be a genius to see that she didn’t want to tell Kelley that.

“Did she say anything else?” Kelley asked hopefully.

“She doesn’t want to see you, Kel,” Tobin said softly.

“There isn’t anything I can do to fix it, is there?” Kelley sighed.

“I don’t think so,” Tobin said wishing she could soften the blow more than she could.


End file.
